


I'm done with you Cas.

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse.<br/>Dean is not the same as he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm done with you Cas.

"Come on Dean!" Cas said trying to pull Dean closer to him. Dean grabbed his hand with a firm "no." Cas only smiled. "You know you want to..." Cas smiled.  
"No I really don't" "Why the hell no-" Dean cut him off before Castiel could finish. "Because it's not how it used to be Cas! I don't anything to do with your fuckin' orgies, or anything. Leave me the fuck alone." Dean shoved his ex lover away and started to tuen around.  
"I still love ya Dean. That hasn't changed..." Cas said it so quietly Dean almost missed it. Dean stoped walking.  
"I'm sorry Cas really I am, but that doesn't mean anything to me anymore." With that said Dean walked away. Leaving Castiel with tears in the brim of his eyes.


End file.
